Can't Discribe This Love I'm Feeling
by InyyaFacee
Summary: Tony recives a number of deliveries from an unknown person. In the end, does he really want to know who it's from? This takes place well after Twilight. TATE [[ONESHOT]]


_Hello and welcome to me __Valentines Day special!_

**_Tony recives a number of deliveries from an unknown person. In the end, does he really want to know who it's from?_**

**_This takes place well after Twilight._**

_For thoes who know I'm taking over Dinozzofan's story Wasted, it will be taking top priority, however it wont come before my current NCIS story Kill Or Be Killed and I'm still strying to work out Chase's story on my House story Everybody's Damaged (I got everyone elses story except his!) and also I'm suffering from lack of time due to school (I'm in year 11 (second last year of school) and am getting STACKS of home work (only reaseon I could write this is cause I dont have school tomrrow and I was ditermend to get this story out tonight!)._

_Anywayz **Happy **__**Valentines Day** everyone and enjoy!_

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl. _

* * *

Tony glumly stepped out of the elevator and shuffled to his desk. Setting his keys and things down he gave a sorrowful sigh. This year was the first since he was 12 he hadn't got one thing for Valentines Day, not a single petal. He supposed having a girlfriend would have helped, but his latest catch had to go to work in New York. She was a law student. He glanced over at his co-workers desks and green envy roses inside of him. 

Ziva had one hundred stem roses from her latest guy sitting smack bang in the middle of her desk. He knew she did that on purpose just to spite him. On the next desk across, McGee had some odd looking black creations on his desk. He stared at them with a goofy look on his face, poking them every now and again like he was testing to see if they were real or not. Tony was sure they had come from Abby.

He turned now to the one desk he knew wouldn't let him down, but was soon greatly disappointed. There it was, a single red rose, lying across his boss's desk. Gibbs stared up at the second level absent-minded.

"Arrrg!" Tony let out a cry.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?"

"No, nothing boss"

Tony sat there, grumbling under his breath. This had to be the worst day ever, why did they even invent the stupid day. He had tried to call his girlfriend five times already that hour, but she must have been in court. Why'll he was grumbling he didn't notice the delivery man standing their patently.

"Are you going to get that DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up with a start.

"Sorry" He apologized to the man.

"Oh, no problems. I have a letter for you." He said with a smile, hading him the letter.

"I'll just get you to sign here," He said holding out the pad. Tony quickly signed it.

"Have a good V Day" He replied, walking away.

"Yeah, whatever" He grumbled, ripping the yellow envelope to reveal a pink colored envelope. A sly smile crept across his face. She'd remembered!  
He quickly read the note, finishing with a puzzled look.

_DiNozzo,_

_I love you, _

_Like a hole in a shoe_

_A favorite shoe ;)_

_Okay, so I can't rhyme, but_

_I promise it'll get better…_

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_From your Secret Admirer._

Laura never called him DiNozzo; she called him… something entirely different. DiNozzo was too workish, too Gibbish. He eyed Gibbs but just as quickly shook the thought from his head.

-

Exactly half an out later and another delivery person walked in, an attractive brunet. He smiled his charming smile, signed and then she left much to his disappointment.

He had received yet another little note.

_Scared DiNozzo?_

_I would, I think hmmm_

_Anywayz, I may as well get_

_This over and done with while_

_You don't know who I am._

_I've known you for a few _

_years now._

Nope he thought, defiantly not Laura. He'd only known her for three months. Maybe Arial…

I think of you all the time… 

_I used to think it was silly but now_

_I almost lost you, I realized I cant_

_hide these feelings forever. So I_

_thought today would be the perfect time._

_And I found the best gift, but that's for later_

_on. I just want to say, I love you Anthony_

_DiNozzo and will you be my valentine?_

_Love Y.S.A_

He knew it! It had to be K… Kara! He'd been seeing Kara when he got the Y-pestst and she had really, really loved him. They still talked every now and again. He glanced at his watch it was lunch now. He'd go see her, invite her out for lunch. Quickly he jumped up.

"Can I go for lunch now Boss?" He questioned Gibbs cautiously.

"Sure DiNozzo, but you might want to get that delivery first" He answered without looking up from his computer screen, sounding rather unimpressed.

Tony turned around to see a shy looking man. Again for the third time that morning he signed and collected the large parcel. He opened it revealing a large 50cm chocolate sculpture of a naked woman. He smiled slyly, turning her over in his hands.

Next he picked up a book. It was a hand made type of book tied with ribbon. He opened it revealing sketches of… him. He felt a tight knot form in his stomach, quickly dumping everything he scrambled to find the letter, not seeing a small piece of paper flutter out.

_If you've looked at everything, then you'll have some idea of who this is. I'm not one to take risks Tony, but you nearly dieing made me relies we don't live forever, and though I've written this sometime before hand, I know this isn't the kind of feeling the melts away. I love you Anthony DiNozzo and I want you to give me a chance. If you haven't noticed (Properly to engrossed in the nude chocolate. MY GOD TONY, IT'S ART :P) I've timed this last delivery to coincide with lunch and you will also so a time reservation for Louie La Pastary (and I also should have left a few minutes ago) . You don't have to say yes, but understand I can never for get this feeling._

_Love Always, _

_Caitlin 'Kate' Todd_

_P.S Please say yes Tony! That's an order :P Just joking um gotta go!_

Tony sat there stunned, and then silently a tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't believe it; it had to be fake… but those drawings. Quickly he threw the bottom draw of his desk open, digging around till he pulled out a book. Carefully he opened it, like it would break at the softest touch. Letting out a shuddering breath he found some pages had been cut out. This wasn't a joke. He now noticed the bit of paper, the restaurant reservation. He called the number.

"Hello, this is Louie La Pastary Fine Italian Restaurant. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you had a reservation for a Caitlin Todd?" He questioned, almost in a whisper.

"We sure do sir. She booked in person, one of our most favored tables for this day, almost a year in advance. Table 69." His voice smiled.

Tony almost choked on himself.

"Kate booked… requested table 69…"

"She sure did sir. And might I just say she's a fine looking girl you've got there."

"Can you describe her to me?" Tony whispered.

"Sure. She had dark brown hair just bellow the shoulders. Stunning eyes you could drown in they are so deep in mystery. Seemed official in nature but I can tell she has a soft spot. A nice height and tan, one of a kind." The man on the phone finished.

"She was…" He muttered.

"But I'm sorry to say sir, she hasn't turned up and we do have a couple eager for that table." He added carefully.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I don't think Kate will ever make it in time…" and he hung up.

He thought for a moment then slammed his fists on the table in frustration.

McGee and Ziva who had been watching him pretty much all day with mild interest now quickly looked away. Gibbs looked over at Tony, surrounded by gift paper and… was that a nude woman made of chocolate? He walked over.

"Everything alright Tony?" He asked.

"She loved me Boss … and I never got the chance to return the favor…" He tried not to cry.

Gibbs observed the collection of papers for some idea of what Tony was going on about. And there he found the letter, ending in Kate's name.

"I think just seeing you made her happy, seeing you happy. Don't let her down now DiNozzo" he said, almost order like.

Tony wiped the tears away and smiled.

"No, I wont… I'll go out and celebrate," He said, jumping up and heading for the lift.

"Celebrate what DiNozzo?" Gibbs called out behind him.

"My first Valentines Day with Kate" He replied then began to sing "Can't describe this love I'm feeling…"

The voice decreasing as the lift sunk down, into a new chapter of Anthony DiNozzo's life…


End file.
